


Hollow After Death

by LethargicWriter



Series: Beyond death series [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adjusted story, Family Dynamics, Multi, Original Character(s), The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), Violent Language, before the fall - Freeform, new to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicWriter/pseuds/LethargicWriter
Summary: I screamed out in terror and agony as I saw his body lifelessly drop to the floorI felt something break inside me and I ceased to function at allMy brother, my cousins, my will to live all vanished in an instantI gave into the pain and died letting the void devour everything in sight
Series: Beyond death series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113488
Kudos: 3





	1. A dark abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so don’t expect much from me  
> I won’t expect much from you I just want your honest opinion   
> (Fun fact: positivity fuels me)

My days were just like any other, “that” day was just like any other..... Where Did it all go wrong....Why me. These thoughts swirled around me then came to a stop, but I don’t even remember what happened. Who am I? I had forgotten almost everything, all I had left with me was vague memories of my family and siblings, but one thing stuck out in these memories. I ran towards it, it was filled with all my gaming experiences, including the times I played with my family. I ran to check out my family memories, but showed things beyond my age of 13. I continued to search through the memories for anything important then the floor started to crumble around me, whatever happened even my consciousness was affected. I frantically searched for something that could tell me what led to this, but the collapsing floor was faster than me. It was catching up to me, but that didn’t matter to me now I was more worried to finding the cause of this. Then I saw one tiny fragment of memory laying on the floor, it looked like it was part of a bigger memory, but it was shattered. I peered into this memory and saw something, it was my brother and my cousins too, but where was I? I looked around and saw a body flopped to the floor, impaled and left to die there, was that me? I couldn’t even tell what I looked like anymore, but I didn’t have time to examine this shard of memory any longer because it soon went into my body. It stabbed me, and so did the other memories, but they didn’t hurt as much leaving only a sting on my body. The memories had been absorbed into my body but I didn’t have time to wonder about this any longer as The collapsing floor caught up to me, I didn’t even try to run, I laid on the floor, waiting for my consciousness to be taken. The floor completely disappeared leaving only a black void which I fell into, the further I fell in the more I started to lose my self, I speak, not even breathe, It was like my existence was erased. I fell further and further eventually losing the right to move my limbs, my body went limp, the next thing that followed was my mind. I lay there, falling further and further once more into the void losing my ability to even think little by little. I lost everything, even most of memories, I let the void take me, I had nothing left to lose. I slipped into a state of unconsciousness and let the void take the rest of me, pathetic, right? I faded into the void, leaving nothing behind.

8 hours earlier

The main door opened “AUNTIEEE!”, it was my cousin Christian, he ran up to hug my mom. “Hey Chris, how have you been?” She said almost suffocated “I’ve been good” Christian said almost instantly, he seemed like a bipedal dog who was attached to my mother. “And how about you Brandon?” A figure walked out from behind Christian “good auntie” “Ooh must have really been a good day if your talking to me!” My mom said surprised at Brandon. “I was cooking dinner before y’all got here, I’m almost done making it, it shouldn’t take any longer than an hour” she said as she walked into the kitchen. Now it was time for my DYNAMIC ENTRY!! I busted my door open almost breaking it off it’s hinges “hey Brandon, hey Christian! Before you step out the hallway make sure to take off y’all’s shoes, seriously you never part from them” “you heard my mom dinners almost ready, soooo what y’all wanna do in the mean time?”. Brandon looked at me, I looked straight back at him, and almost as if we had a psychic connection we nodded at each other, “I got the tv!” I said running towards the garage “I’ll plug the Xbox up in the meantime” Brandon told me. I ran into the garage and went to grab the tv off of the old stand we used, but to my surprise it was already taken, by my brother “a tad to slow I waited here for like 5 minutes” “But that’s not the point, your going to need a hundred years more of training if you think you can out do me!” Matthew ran out the garage door, he knew I would block the normal exit. I chased after him “WHAT TRAINING YOU NEVER TAUGHT ME ANYTHING!” “That is the point young Padawan, you learn by yourself” Matthew only left me more annoyed. I chased him into my room, and saw a sight that horrified me, Brandon laid on the ground beaten, while Christian sat on him smiling. I looked at the tv and saw that they were playing a game, and Brando lost, horribly, “42-6 Damn” I said “that’s just sad” Matthew said, Christian looked onwards to us “you wanna get this work to?” I politely declined “yeah not today or any day, fuck you” “Oooh you wound me sir, and how about you Matthew?” Matthew gave Christian a look that almost screamed IS THAT A CHALLENGE. He walked up to Christian and took the controller from Brandon “I’M not the one getting this work YOU are” I shook my head and sat on bed taking my switch from its dock.

50 minutes later

Matthew stared on perplexed by the outcome and so did Christian, “THE POWER WENT OUT!” They said in unison “hey y’all do dumb shit you get dumb results” I told them. Christian readied the boxing gloves he brought out from the garage and threw some at me “put em on you getting this work” I was looking to practice any ways so I put them on, I got in my stance and so did Christian but before either one of us could throw a punch my mom yelled “DINNERS READY, AND STOP THAT FOOLISHNESS I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING IN THERE!” I looked at my closed door, perplexed, the kitchen was a good 50 yards away from us how did she hear any of that? But I had no time to wonder because the minute I lose focus here I might go hungry for the rest of the day, I rushed out my room my siblings following, Matthew had grabbed the paper plates and threw them to us like frisbees. We caught the plates then Brandon went to get the silverware, he ran past each of us and gave us one fork, we continued our crusade into the kitchen and saw a whole buffet laid out. I grabbed as much as I could fit on my plate before everyone else could fit any on theirs, in and out it was as quick as that, soon Christian and Matthew followed. We ran down the narrow hallway leading to my room and saw something I didn’t expect, I looked on in shock and awe as I saw my cousin, Brandon, laying under my bed with his food, he had gotten here before any of us. “HOW THE FUCK are you already here!” I almost yelled that out “A shortcut” he said as he shrugged, Matthew and Christian didn’t even want to pursue the matter any further, but I did “A SHORTCUT, A SHORTCUT! THE HALLWAY IS NARROW!” I yelled at him this time “I told you, a shortcut”. I was pissed to say the least, I looked on towards Brandon, sighed and walked behind my bed with my food.

After a while of continuous laughs, jokes, and games it had already turned midnight for the four siblings

Time sure is quick when you hang out with the people you like, huh. Everyone was in my room, Matthew was playing on his iPad on my bed, Christian and Brandon were playing the xbox on the spare tv, leaving the main tv all to me. I plugged up the dock and put in my switch, I had this new game I had gotten addicted to in the last few days, it was called hollow knight. I was immersed into the game, the lore fascinated me more than any other game I played, you also needed some level of skill to play this game, you couldn’t just half ass it with pure main character power. That’s what I liked about the game, it was difficult, but reasonable in a sense. I watched how the switch connected to my tv showing the title screen of hollow knight, I clicked on my oldest save file, it only had 108% today was the day I was going to get it to 112%. Godhome was the last thing I needed to complete, my character had spawned in, in the royal waterways. I was confused I hadn’t gone to the waterways, but maybe it was Brandon he was interested in the game as well. I continued on in the game leading to the big bug sized coffin, I opened it with the secret key I had found but, it was empty. Words incomprehensible to gushed out of the coffin, it seemed strikingly similar to the bug language in hollow knight. I was thoroughly creeped out by this and went to take my switch off of its dock, but “FUCK$#*$&*#-%*-#%FUCK!!!” It had shocked me, and I wasn’t able to remove my hands from the switch. I went to grab my right hand with my left but it got shocked too, the electricity flowed through my arms up and down my body, it was painful, I screamed in agony, this finally caught my cousins and brother’s attention. They went to help me but only ended up being shocked as well, I saw the electricity flow through them as it did me, and finally it stopped. I looked at my hands only to see them perfectly fine, I was curious to say the least and so were my siblings. “What the fuck was that!?” My brother yelled to me, Christian and Brandon had no word to speak they were left in shock, literally and figuratively. This moment felt like it would be etched in our memories for years to come, but we didn’t even have time to process that as we heard thudding at the tv. It had turned all black leaving only the words that appeared out of that bugs coffin, I looked at the words, they were still in the same bug language but....I could read them! What was originally incomprehensible gibberish was now like a common language to me. I read the words aloud **“DO YOU WISH TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE”** my cousins and brother looked at me then at screen they were weirded out to say the least “you know what it says?” Matthew said to me “Uhm...yeah”. They looked at each other and back to me “sooooo, should we say yes or no?” Brandon and Mathew said in unison, Christian was still silent. I looked towards them and said “Okay, we’ll go for majority vote” Matthew interrupted “Hey isn’t it weird how we’re just not freaking out at all over the fact that the tv just shocked us and asked us a question” “you know what, I think we’ve all read a bit too much manga to be calm in a situation like this. I choose yes” he said with no hesitation, I looked towards Brandon, he nodded, next was Christian, he gave me a nod as well. “Okay, then I guess yes wins” I look back toward the screen and answer it’s question “yes” I said in bug language. The word disappeared and the screen went black, wait it went darker than that, I couldn’t even see a speck of light or our reflections on the screen. The darkness seemed almost life like when it started moving, and wriggling, looking at it stop I had gotten a bad sense of dread one that make even the bravest falter for a second. Silence for a few seconds then......chaos, The darkness erupted from my tv screen in the form of black tentacles or a form of tendrils, they scouted the room for a bit then saw us “not good” Matthew whispered. Matthew gestured at me and Brandon to get our modified air soft guns and katana. I crawled over to my drawer where I had hidden all the guns and weapons, I slid the katana across the floor to Matthew while Brandon cocked the guns and passed one to Christian. Though eyeless the tendrils seemed to have seen us and we were armed, one went to attack us extending out the screen, it aimed at Matthew first, Matthew however was ready to attack it. He unsheathed the katana and sliced at the tendril that tried to attack him, it didn’t affect it and it continued its assault on Matthew. He couldn’t dodge forever and was eventually struck by the tendril, he was thrown against the wall. It went for Christian and Brandon next, while they were shooting it I was trying to get the katana that Matthew had dropped. The tendrils saw this and went to attack me however I had already gripped the katana, when it went to attack me I sliced with all my force and cut it, but not completely. It went to attack me again, I dodged it and went to completely cut the tendril off, but I was predicted. As I brought the katana up another tendril came out from behind the one I was aiming for, I tried my best to bring down to block, and I did, I blocked the tendril. But It seemed as if it let me block it I look down to see the katana and see that the tendril didn’t even touch the katana, I was shocked to say the least, but that didn’t last for long. Another tendril attacked me from behind, and the one in front of me broke the katana in half that was guarding my body. I heard a sound....it seemed almost like a knife cutting meat, I didn’t want to look at my stomach, I didn’t want to, but I looked anyway and saw that the tendril had pierced through me, impaled me. It threw me up against the wall, I stood up straight for a second, but my legs gave way and I fell and flopped against my drawer. “Huh ***Koffkoff*** that wasn’t— ***KOFFKOFF*** there...before” I tried to ease the pain of my imminent death with jokes. I looked over to see Matthew finally regaining consciousness, he looked over to me with anger in his eyes and a tinge of sadness he turned his head away from me, he felt he didn’t even have the right to look at me, he thought he could’ve prevented this. “Matthe— ***KOFF*** MATTHEW! DO NOT ***KOFFKOFF*** look away from me. I did this ***KOFF*** to my self, no one else. If I leave I don’t want ***KOFF*** my brother to be a sentimental ass bitch” he still couldn’t look at me “you need to ***KOFFKOFFKOFF*** you need to go. NOW!” I punched Matthew with what little strength I had left “Leave” I told him, I was running out of time I didn’t need him to witness my death. “Who are you calling a sentimental bitch” “all you ever were was sentimental, even on the verge of death” Matthew looked at me and tried his best to hold back his emotions. “There’s the fire” “now go, run *KOFF*and don’t look back” “hey who told you to steal my lines” he said to me, I simply let out a weak laugh. “Hey....I’m on my deathbed ***KOFFKOFF*** not you” I said pointing at Matthew. Matthew wasn’t listening anymore, he picked me up and tried to get us out of this room “Matthew you know ***KOFF*** I’m not going to survive” “you had medical classes ***KOFFKOFF*** I’ve lost too much blood” Matthew wasn’t listening, in fact he ignored my comments on his decisions. I stopped commenting on Matthew’s decision and noticed that Chris and Brandon were nowhere to be found in my room, I searched the hallways and other rooms while Matthew carried me, then there they were right in front of the main door. I felt relieved, but in this situation I could never put my guard down, And I was right, you couldn’t. Matthew had dropped me, bringing me closer to death, I tried to look up and what I saw next broke me. My cousins were impaled just like I was, straight through the stomach, then I looked around for Matthew, he was impaled driven through by the black tendril and picked up by the amount of force used to impale him. I looked on, completely broken, screaming in agony, I couldn’t move my body, it wouldn’t respond to me. I saw as the black tendril ripped its way out of everyone’s chest leaving no trails behind, only blood. I stopped screaming and just went numb, there was no pain, no emotion, no memories, just me, no one else, nothing but the emptiness and me. My vision started to fade, and eventually black.


	2. New view

The darkness covered the house, it consumed all inside of it, except for four people. These four were already dead, no life emitted from them, they were but bodies with no souls. The darkness didn’t consume them, no, in fact it helped them, what had seemed like a soulless shell now became full of life and color. Though their bodies could not be saved, the darkness did all it could, and it had completely changed their body configuration. They had went from normal looking like human beings to an entire different species, they looked almost bug like in appearance. The darkness had all but one objective now, though it was still unclear and an utter mystery me. 

It went to pick the four bugs up, It went on its knees and scooped them up then held them close to its body, it then seemed to take on a snake like appearance, its body configuration almost like that of a dragon. It flew downwards aiming for the floor below it, but before it impacted the ground a portal appeared before it, the eldritch being entered the portal. When it entered the portal it had left the mortal plain, and had entered a realm boy and that, the dream realm, the boundary between the mortal realm. It soared through the portal ending out upwards and the site before it was truly one to behold, a golden palace housing many statues and doors, but the eldritch figure was not here to admire. It dived into the ground once more meeting another portal before making impact. It had entered the mortal plain once more, but this one was different from where it had taken the 4 bugs from, it was a world filled with human sized bugs, a place called hollow nest. The dark eldritch figure had found its stop, it flew upwards out of the portal, it came through to reveal a spectacle no one would be able to find in the previous mortal plain, one would even say it was more beautiful than the dream realm, But the eldritch figure had no time to admire this view either. It dived down, down into the deepest depths of hollow nest, the abyss. 

It had reached the bottom of the seemingly endless abyss and when it met the floor of the abyss it landed on its feet, then proceeded to walk along the shell riddled floor. While walking the eldritch figure had reached a mound of shells, within the mound of shells there was a bug, seemingly untouched by everything around it, and it was different from the other shells, it seemed to hold a candle of life, however faint that it was. The eldritch figure formed a tendril out of its body and used it grab one of the bugs it held, it lowered the bug out of its arms with the tendril and put it down in the mound of shells next to the other bug. The eldritch figure then laid a hand on the bug that it had let go of, the hand had reached to touch the bugs chest, and when it did the darkness making the eldritch figure seemed to have been taken into the bug, or absorbed in a sense. After a while the little bugs body stopped taking in the darkness, The eldritch darkness moved its hand away putting it back into the darkness that surrounded it. The dark substance that surrounded the eldritch figure seemed to have slightly dissipated when it was taken in by the small bug, however the eldritch figure paid no mind to this and flew out of the abyss. 

Once out of the abyss it went left passing through deep nest and into a distant village, far from all the other cities in hollow nest. It dove downward and wouldn’t stop until it reached the floor of the distant village, it must have chosen that spot because no resident of the distant village lived any where near the floor. As the eldritch figure got closer to the floor it’s speed started to decrease and it seemed to float in the air as it descended. Its feet gently reached the floor as it readied another tendril out of its body, it grabbed another bug, but this one was bigger than the previous one by a fair amount of height. The eldritch figure used its tendril to lay the bug against the wall, but unlike the other bug it did not leave it unarmed, it left them with a weapon, a nail. The eldritch figure reached into the darkness surrounding it and took out a nail, This nail was in perfect condition, and the nail was at least more than half of the bugs size, but for some reason, it looked perfect for the bug. The eldritch figure laid the nail next to the bug, but the eldritch figure did not leave yet, it laid a hand on the bugs chest and let the darkness flow into it. When the bug could absorb no more the eldritch figure removed its hand with more of the surrounding darkness gone, but once again this did not bother it, it leapt off of the floor in the distant village and flew out.

The eldritch figure flew out of the distant village and zoomed past deep nest, it rushed its way up towards the surface, its next location was dirt mouth, or that’s what it looked like. But When it reached dirtmouth it didn’t stop at any of the houses, no, in fact it flew directly up when it reached dirtmouth, speeding up the longer it was in air. It was eventually met with a portal, it looked similar to the one it used to enter hollow nest, but it wasn’t exactly the same. The eldritch figure sped into it to only slow down after entering; this was indeed not the same dream realm the eldritch figure initially visited, it looked nightmare-ish, only something you would find in your worst dreams and nightmares, This sight however had not effected the eldritch figure. It’s head looked around and upon its searching it found a group of tents, one of them seemed to be empty at the time so the eldritch figure swooped down and crept into it. The contents of the tent only had a wardrobe and a few vases. The dark eldritch figure stood up with the remaining two bugs in the darkness that cloaked it, they were held just like newborn children in the arms of the figure. Unlike the other two bugs the eldritch figure lowered these two with its hands, it laid them against the floor and looked towards them, it seemed almost, satisfied or relieved. It knelt down to meet the two bugs on the floor and put its two hands on their chest, and just like with the other two bugs it removed its hands when they could absorb no more. The rest of the eldritch figures form was taken into the two bugs laying on the floor, it was fading away. It’s feet started to dissipate and eventually it reached its neck, before it could fully vanish, it spoke and when it did it felt almost telepathic

“W̸͖̯̩̖̎̂̇̊a̸͂̽̑̋͛̾̌͝ͅk̶̡̛̯̪̞̳̺͙̹̟̰͓̞̬͑̓͛̑̀̿̈́͂͐̿͝ę̷̹͍̞͚͔̫̣͎̬̬͕̅̾ ̷̨͖̪̏̿̌̽̎̔̔̕͘u̸̧͚̯͓̳̐̕p̵̛̪̌̚͠͠” the disappearing head turned away from the two bugs and did something I would never have expected........it had....it shed a tear. 

For whom? For what?

After the eldritch figure had completely disappeared the four bugs started to have a thumping ensuing in their chest, it was as loud as a drum beat and seemed that it would never end. Their bodies started fidgeting, then went on to doing full seizures, after what seemed like minutes their bodies stopped moving around, the thing in their chest quieted down but was still thumping to a never ending beat. The four bugs pale and almost lifeless appearance faded as color flowed into them, Their faint breathing went to slow and deep breaths. They were fully given new life, and are currently sleeping, for how long will they be in that state, I do not know, but, one thing is for certain, Watching them live their new life will certainly be entertaining.


	3. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be using multiple character view point
> 
> I originally planned to put all four of them in this one chapter but I decided it would end up to long so I’m separating this into two parts 
> 
> Also one last note, I had originally planned to update at least maybe once every two or three days, but lately I’ve been inspired to do more fanfics so it’s hard to focus on all of them at once

The darkness had disappeared, and what followed in its disappearance was the awakening of four new lives in hollow nest. 6 days of waiting had passed only for one bug to wake up the bug moved his upper body up still sitting in the mound, his face looked emotionless, but tears began to stroll down his face. He looked confused, why was he crying? What was he crying for? It wiped away the tears and it stopped the stream of tears down its face, for a minute, because after only a few seconds the tears poured out in buckets, the bug wailed, but it didn’t know why.

**“It finally stopped”** I thought as I wiped the rest of the tears off, “weak” I thought to myself “I thought I established as a child that crying was one of the weakness I’d never show”, but......when in my childhood did I establish a rule like that? I don’t remember any of that, in fact I.... I don’t even know how I lived my life. I was confused again, “who am I?” I thought to myself, I tried my best to sort my thoughts. I tried to look through my memories, but I found nothing it was all faint, like a vague dream, and when I tried to dig further into them they would only become more vague. I tried narrowing my search down to recent memories and I did find something, So I searched through it and I wouldn’t get any specific information only feelings, so not too helpful. I tried to immerse my self in the memory, and I felt something, a comforting feeling, it was nice, I felt at home, I felt like...me. Tears rolled out my eyes as I further immersed my self into it, I felt sadness, anger....Nothingness I felt almost...Broken with nothing left to help mend me together.

I stopped looking into the memory, looking through anymore and I would have lost what’s left of me. “So sorting my thoughts can come last, then I guess I’ll look around this place” I thought to myself, I lifted my head so I could see what was ahead of me. It was too dark for me to see or identify anything, so I started looking for anything within my vicinity. The first thing I noticed was I was initially laying on a mound of what appeared to be skulls, well now I’m sitting on them, not any better. Buried in the mound I was sitting on was a skull that wasn’t broken like the others, it looked pristine and untouched, I went to take it out of the mound, until it started moving. I could hear the cracking of skulls as it moved; it eventually lifted its self out of the mound, it looked around to identify its surroundings just like I did. And soon it’s eyes came upon me; it looked at me, perplexed, it turned its head dropping off all the skull fragments that were stuck on its head, I looked to examine it. It had two horns and a bug like appearance, the horns curved in ward and branched off at the tips of its horns and met again down the middle. I went to touch them, and found that it was smooth to the touch, it looked so brittle but was held so firmly, and that wasn’t the only thing I noticed while touching its horns. I looked at my hands and they were completely blackened, in fact I wouldn’t even classify my hands as hands, they looked more like claws, but the surprises didn’t end there as I followed my black arms to my body, my whole body was black and segmented, I didn’t even have normal clothes I had a cloak covering my body. Just when I was about to continue my examination Something started throbbing in my head, my head felt like splintering into a thousand pieces! “What’s happening!” I thought, I tried to grab my head to lessen the pain but my hands felt like they had thousands of needles run through them, and I dropped them against the mound of skulls, the pain spread throughout my body **“AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!”** I wanted to scream, but I couldn’t. I fell to the mound of skulls my body moving like it was having a seizure; Then the feeling of being stabbed by needles went to feeling like I was being impaled by multiple spears.

The skulls cracked and broke under my continuous body fit, just when it looked like I was about to go unconscious I felt someone grab me soothing my pain. I had completely forgotten someone else was here, the bug hugged me and stroked my head then I heard a voice speaking to me, but it didn’t sound like an outside voice it was more like it was inside my head **“Are you okay?”**. The voice was gentle and caring, I could only assume it came from the bug hugging me. I tried to reply, **“I’m fine”** but once again, I could not speak, but the voice replied as if it knew what I was trying to say **“don’t lie to me, your in pain”** I was still fidgeting from the fit my body had, I tried to stop it by holding my arms together, but it did not work. Why was I trying to hide this? Why am I trying to hide all my feelings, my pain? What encouraged me to do it? **“Pain is not a good thing to hide”** it’s voice cold and domineering.....just like someone I knew. I felt like I could trust them **“It....it hurts, I don’t know why”** no voice came out of me but the other bug still somehow got the message **“do you know anything, a name maybe?” “nothing”** I replied. They checked my body for any wounds and found nothing **“this isn’t physical pain, as far as I know, just what happened to you?”** I didn’t know my self, all of this was a mystery to me. I looked at them, with no answer **“so you don’t know?”** I nodded, they looked at me concerned, **“who are you, how can you hear me, where are we, what a—?” “slow down, slow down, one at a time”** I had so many questions, but only one person to answer them **“who are you?”** I asked, they paused for a second and answered **“you can call me ghost”**. Ghost, ghost, ghost, the name sounded so familiar, but I couldn’t quite tell why **“how can you hear me?”** It seemed to laugh for a few seconds but stopped when it saw that I was asking serious question **“you really don’t know anything do you? Well...To simplify, we communicate through the void.”** I was even more confused, but I still understood it, I even noticed another familiar word; Void, it sparked many different memories in my head. Void given form......Void heart.....void given focus.....lord of lords......god of gods......hollow knight....GHOST....my head and chest gave off a rhythmic thumping. My vision went blurry soon after, the pain this time was enough to send me into a coma, **“HEY!”** Was the last thing I heard before I fell to the mound of skulls, unconscious.

**“Fuck....shit.....what the hell happened?”** I felt pain surge through my body as I tried to move my hand **“my body aches, just what the fuck was I doing before I slept?”** I tried moving my hand again, it still hurt moving it, but I did it anyway. I reached for my knee and that’s when I saw something strange **“I don’t remember being this black before?”** My hand, my legs, my entire body was black, pure black. I wanted to check this out more but I needed to stand up first, I tried grabbing my knee again and pushed down on it forcing my leg to move. After I got up I leaned against a wall, **“damn”** I said treading along the wall, my foot had ran into something and I fell. I looked to see what made me trip and saw something laying on the floor, it looked gigantic, more than half my size. I put my self back on my feet, I removed one of my hands from the wall and went to pick up this thing off the floor. I grabbed what seemed like a hilt and lifted it up, it was surprisingly lighter than it looked, and then I looked at appeared to be the blade part of this weapon. It was double edged and had a similar design to a sword, it looked like it belonged in a game. I put my hand on its weapon and ran it down the blade, it was sharp so sharp to the point it cut me when I touched it. **“SHIT!”** I dropped it onto the floor, my blood looked as dark as black night as it dripped down my hand.

I tried my best to stop the bleeding, but it didn’t stop, it eventually dripped out of my hand and onto the blade I dropped and it started to glow then turned into white particles before disappearing. I was even more confused then ever now, but this didn’t stop the bleeding, I focused on lowering my blood flow by deep breathing and concentration. I slid myself on the wall and sat down, When my eyes were closed I tried concentrating on my breathing, and it stopped my bleeding “It worked?!”, I was genuinely surprised, but bleeding isn’t the only thing that the concentration solved, the wound had completely disappeared. I clenched my claw like fist, it was actually healed, I went to pick up the weapon then realized it dusted out of existence. Just as I was going to retract my hand the weapon appeared before me, it was going to drop on the floor, but before it did it disappeared again. I held out my hand another time and the weapon appeared in front of me, I caught it this time before it disappeared. **“So now I’m dealing with some type of magic...really?”** After all that transpired in that short amount of time I just couldn’t be surprised by this anymore.

I started to look around. **“Well this isn’t my fucking room”** how did I not realize this earlier. Just where was I, How did I get here, What happened yesterday? I tried my best to remember yesterday, but nothing came to the surface of my mind, everything else I remembered was blur, but yesterday, yesterday was a complete enigma to me, It wasn’t even a blur it felt like a blank slate. I tried my best to make sense of all the weird things that happened today and then I started to wonder **“is this even my world?”**. The Walls were covered in what appeared to be spider webs or some type of thread, and the walls weren’t even built, they look like they were formed naturally and then was just carved. I was stuck both literally and figuratively, I couldn’t figure out anything and I didn’t even know how to get out of this gigantic ass hole, but then something sparked as I looked at the thread. I started to rip as much as I could off the wall and summoned the weapon, I wrapped the thread around the hilt of my weapon and left some for me to grab onto, I wrapped the excess thread around my claw and threw the weapon upwards at the wall. **“I’m a fucking genius”** or so I thought for a second as I went flying into a wall face first **“guess I forgot to take strength into account here”** I clung to the wall with my claws, which seemed pretty convenient at the time, and continued upwards, face planting into the wall most of the way up.

eventually I made my way to what looked like a remote village with houses made of webs and threads, they all looked pretty much the same, but one stood out from the group. I looked upwards, the house was gigantic and looked like it could hold thousands of people inside. I was strangely compelled to enter that cocoon of a house but my instincts were screaming no at me and that I should find information somewhere else, I obviously didn’t listen and went through what looked a gate for the small entrance into the house.

I wandered into the house and saw tons of spiders and I was ready to exit already, but when I had walked in they had already noticed me **“hello”** I said waving awkwardly, but my voice didn’t come out, I tried again **“hello”**....nothing. I gripped my claws around my neck and went up to my mouth....I didn’t have a mouth, the spiders walked up to greet me while I was having an mini internal crisis “Do you need help stranger?”. I looked towards the spider and realized it was about the same height as me, I nodded in answer to its question “What is it you need help with?”, I didn’t even know how I would answer this question without talking. I tilted my head and sat making a reading gesture “you want a.....book?” I shook my head “information?” I nodded, “about what?”, I made another gesture extending my arms outward “everything?” I nodded once more. “Well I’m not sure I can help you with that, you’ll have to speak to Miss herrah or midwife” those names jogged something in my memory.

“Its called hollow knight, and her name is herrah the beast!” “Yeah yeah don’t care the game looks trash” he gasped “No it’s not!, you just don’t like exploration games!” “Yeah...trash” “Don’t make me slap you” I laughed “it does sound trash” another voice intervened “it seems pretty complicated” a different voice butted in “see, three against one, so what’s the final verdict?” The first voice sighed “You guys just don’t understand true art”, I laughed, then he laughed, and the other two soon followed.

Some of my memory started to become less and less of a blur, it felt like a seal had been broken, and I’ve watched enough anime to know how seal breaking goes and exactly how painful it gets with memories. My head started to throb and my chest started to thump, it felt like I was being put in an Iron Maiden, the feeling of being pierced surged through my body. My vision slowly went blurry and I think I started to hallucinate, I saw darkness only darkness, and in it......was four pairs of eyes, it stared into the very depths of my soul and spoke **“YOU ARE NOT READY”** I felt like I was flung across a room and my hit my head knocking me unconscious.


	4. Awakening pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grimm is a bit of a sadist ........................................................................not sorry

Pain, all I felt was pain waking up, my whole body ached, my chest especially, it was like my heart bursted and had to be replaced. The pain felt like a usual day to me though so I struggled my tired eyelids open and tried to get up, I felt my arms ache as I tried to move them so I didn’t try to move them for now. I looked around and noticed that this place wasn’t a normal house, or even MY house to begin with. It looked like a circus tent, **“Where am I?”** I continued looking around and all the tent had was one wardrobe and a single mirror, not even a bed, only a single blanket, and it covered me and someone laying beside me who I could only assume was my brother given the circumstances. I noticed that since both the wardrobe and mirror were close to each other it wouldn’t require too much work to walk to, So I lifted my aching body bit by bit and stumbled every time I tried to get up, but then I managed to find my balance and started waking towards the mirror.

I aligned myself in front of the mirror and looked into it, my vision was a bit blurry from just waking up, but what I saw wasn’t something that could be explained with blurry vision; My whole body was pitch black and my head was a literal skull. My skull had two horns coming out of it, thy were both triangular had a bit of a curve following my skull. I ran my fingers down my body and up my skull, My skull and body were smooth and looked brittle but felt sturdier than a Rock. While feeling myself up I felt something strange on my chest, it was stuck on my chest and it felt like it was embedded into my body. I tried removing it; I tugged away at it and started to pull. It never budged one inch out of my body and while trying to tear it out a pain followed, this pain became so unbearable for me that I had to let go, it was like I was trying to rip out my own heart, so I left it alone. 

next I checked the wardrobe, inside was two cloaks, and two other weird things, okay now if this ain’t a coincidence I don’t know what is. I took one of the cloaks and put it one, it was so comfortable and wrapped around my body, it’s outsides were red while it’s interior was black. I took one of the weird objects and examined it, it looked so familiar, I ran my hand down it’s hilt and edge then it came to me **“A Nail?”** , now things just got weirder. I didn’t even have time to question anything as I heard footsteps, The foot steps were heading towards the place where I was, I think it was time I took my leave. I wrapped the other cloak around my brother and then wrapped blanket the blanket around him and dragged him along with me searching for an exit, I heard the opening of the tent rustle and move as the person entered, I laid under the blanket pretending to sleep.The person entered and I could feel his gaze scan the room, but then they walked into a corner of the tent and sat down, but when I looked at their shadow there was nothing below them that showed a shadow, so were they levitating or something? 

they were in the same position for what felt like hours and wouldn’t leave, until I saw the figure get up and walk towards me. They knelt down and patted my head along with my brothers, “Children are so adorable”, he went my head with his hands and I flinched. RUN, I threw the blanket at him and grabbed my brother, I sprinted down a corridor and saw an opening in the tent covered by curtains it must’ve been the exit. I ran with all the strength I had at the exit but was ultimately stopped by spikes that rose out of the ground to block it. **“Tents shouldn’t be able to do this!”** I pushed my claw like hands up against the spikes blocking the tent; it was a cloth that felt firm and almost alive, but now wasn’t the time to be examining this I should find another way to leave, and fast. I tried looking around the spikes but found nothing, not even a gap to squeeze through, my only way out was to break the spikes. I took out the nail I had taken from the wardrobe and tried attacking the cloth, just as I was about to strike it, my hand was stopped midair “let’s not do that” I heard a figure speak behind me, his voice sent chills down my spine “Let’s talk for a second child.”I let go of the nail and ran past them, my brother was three time my weight and it was starting to slow me down but I didn’t car as I ran, then sprinted, and I didn’t plan on stopping. I made it back to the room I had just left, I quickly grabbed the nail from the wardrobe and went to cut at the curtains holding the back of the tent up. I tried cutting at it but the nail just bounced off of it And sent me flying backwards, I looked back at the walls and more spikes appeared before me.

“Hold on a second child I just want to talk.” **“Leave me alone!”** The figure walked up to me“hmm that’s strange” the figure lifted a hand to its chin and bowed down to look at me “SPEAK” the words froze me in place and I spoke **“who are you?”** The figure stopped bowing down and looked up, it was in its own thoughts. “Peculiar......peculiar indeed” I didn’t know what to say, but I did anyway **“what??”** The figure looked back at me “This is interesting, I have never met someone like you and your friend” **“what do you mean by that?”** “I’m only able to talk to you due to certain circumstances, and unfortunately others do not have this same circumstance.” **“What’s that circumstance?”** “Well that’s simple” the figure knelt down to my size and his face was right in front of mine, his head started to flash with a bright red color while his eyes turned a dark shade of crimson as the whole tent— wait....no....the whole world shook when he spoke 

I̶̧̛̞̫̦̯̣̞͉͍̥̿̅̎͆̃̈́̆͛’̸̨̛̛̺͙̰͐̐̇̋̐̽̾̽̈ṁ̷̢̼̲̭͖̞̩͈̈́̀̆̀͊̅̾̇̅͌̕ ̵͈̳̳̺͂̒̈̒̐̄̀́̇̿͊̚͝ā̴͓̖͗̎͆͗̊̒̒̍̚ ̸̧̫̜̞͈̭̯̦̼̬̥͕͂͂͋̿͂͜͜͝g̴̗̭͔̞̦̫͍͆̆͘o̸̧̯̤̺̘̗̼͖̻̔̇͋̑͊͑̾̄̆̇̈́̒̌́͠d̷̡̖̳̘͈̯̱̬̟̮͛͗̔͛͝ͅ, You may call me Grimm” He smiled slightly 

Grimm chuckled “sorry friend did I scare you?”, I was dazed, I couldn’t even move my limbs. Grimm snapped and my senses came back to me, I fell to the floor gasping for air, **“Scare me? Please it takes a whole lot more than that to scare me”** I was just being tough in the moment, death was imminent but I didn’t feel any fear from it, in fact it even excited me a little bit. “Really now?” Grimm simply laughed and picked me and my brother up “Come now we have work to do!” **“What work?”** “I’ve taken a liking to you both so I’ve decided to take you and your brother under my wing” Grimm had his cloak twist around him covering us as well, when it stopped we appeared in another tent, this one had a bed but no exit. Grimm put me and my brother on the bed and sat down next to me ”so let’s start off with names, I’m Grimm king and god of nightmares you are?” **“I’m—I’m.....I....”** I couldn’t even remember my own name, now that I think about it I didn’t even know my brothers name. **“I-I don’t know”** I was panicking, who am I? “Calm yourself child, if you don’t have a name then I’ll just give you one” I nodded in agreement, he thought for a minute, then Spoke “What do you think of Zuni?” I liked the name and nodded “We’ll talk about your brothers name when he wakes up, for now, sleep, I have a lot planned for you later.” He tucked me into the bed beside my brother and left, I couldn’t sleep because of the identity crisis I was having. I tossed and turned in the bed, I needed answers and I don’t like thinking so I did the next next thing, and that’s to avoid the question entirely. I leapt out of the bed and landed softly against the stone cold floor. I stood on the stone cold floor and peered into the darkness and felt wave of comfort wash over me, it was soothing, almost therapeutic to gaze into nothingness; I gazed deeper and deeper into the darkness which turned into a black abyss that swallowed everything around me, however I just didn’t care. It consumed everything and I couldn’t even see a glimpse of light or tell my left from my right. I just floated in the abyss as I felt my body enter into a suspended state, **“Who am I?”** The question resurfaced it’s self as I asked myself it repeatedly, until I heard a voice boom out from the void **“YOU ARE NOT READY”** the voice threw me out of my suspended state and I fell to the ground head first. My head bounced off the floor, as I heard a cracking sound my vision started to become blurry and then I passed out.

  
I heard a loud thud and woke up, I pulled my body up and every single part of it hurt, I spasmed a bit getting up and tried getting a hold of myself. **“Oh Damn, That hurts” “what time is it?”** I looked around and only saw darkness, I was guessing it was around maybe 3. I got out of bed and walked to where I heard the noise, **“he was probably looking for some food again, I always tell him to finish eating his dinner but he never listens”**. I Walked through the darkness and “saw” something, well saw would be a bad word to use, it was more like I just knew something was there, in fact I knew where everything was in the room, the bed, the drawer, the closet, It was almost like The darkness was an extension of me, I assumed it was my brother laying on the ground and went to pick him up **“couldn’t even make back onto the bed before you fell asleep huh?”** I put him on my back and carried him to bed. I threw him on top and tucked him in, ***sigh* “what am I gonna do with you”** , I heard him mutter **“who am I?” “Your you I’m me nothing more nothing less”** he muttered again **“who am I?”** I face palmed and sighed. **“Must be having another one of his weird dreams”** I walked up to my side of the bed and went to sleep again but he kept muttering **“who am I?”** My anger became a visible being as I walked over to his side of the bed and shook him awake **“I’m going to kill you if you don’t wake up!”** I slapped him constantly and shook him more intensely **“Wake! *SLAP* THE! *SLAP* F! *SLAP* UP!”** He jolted awake after a few more slaps **“Mhm.....what....were you slapping me” “Hey, your finally awake” “Don’t try to pull a Skyrim joke on me!” ”yeah yeah whatever, want something to eat?”** I could feel the confusing emanating off of his body **“you just woke up didn’t you?” “Didn’t you also?”** He exhaled and started speaking again **“How much do you remember from yesterday?” “Yesterday? Why yesterday? Yesterday we....we”** I put him down and started searching through my memories. Nothing came to mind **“do you remember your name, or my name?”** I lifted a finger and put it on my chin, I searched again and couldn’t find a single thing **“so what are you trying to get to wise guy?”** He sighed again **“let me explain”** ****

Hours of bad explanation later

 **”I want my name to be kai”** My brother looked more visible with some light so I could see his expressions as he stuttered and looked on at me confused **”After alllllllll I just told you......you only care about your name?”** I shrugged and looked at him **“look Zuni past problems are past problems if I can’t remember anything from the past might as well make up for it in the future”** he gave me a look that said “Bitch what?” **“Didn’t someone once say to live a better future one must let go of the past?”** He chuckled and laughed **“fine, the past can be forgotten, but what about our cousins?”** I shrugged and looked at him **“it is what it is Zuni nothing else we can do about that” “No, kai I’m saying what if they’re here like we are” “then we find them, that simple” “how? You just gonna travel the lands for years only to be misled by clues that lead you to a dead end and a short life?” “Zuni remember what you told me about how we talk?”** He nodded slowly and eventually got the idea I was getting to **“If they’re just like us that means that they should be able to communicate with us riiiiiiight?”** Zuni nodded **“And if the capabilities of this way we communicate doesn’t stop with just communication that would also mean it would be possible theoretically to sense their location riiiiiight”** Zuni simply looked at me with some form of awe **“And if this theory was true how exactly would we sense them”** I looked at Zuni and shrugged **“hey, don’t look at me I don’t know how this stuff works if anything you should know more than me seeing as how you played this game with our cousin” “Yeah well it’s not enough to justify your theory kai” “but that would mean that there was some evidence of its presence right? Even if you can’t fully prove it that doesn’t exist doesn’t mean it’s reality becomes any less justified” “I can not argue with your assessment”** I shot finger guns at him and created a clicking sound **“I would call you smart but I don’t want to fuel your already too big of an ego” “hey give me my credit when it’s due”** I nudged my elbow into his **“no”** he looked at me, and I looked at him, and he looked back at me, and I looked back at him. We laughed and laughed but eventually the laughter became empty, without meaning, it was missing something, or someone. Me and Zuni stopped laughing, he noticed something was missing too **“I miss them”** I patted his head and spoke silently **“Me too”** without them everything I did pretty much felt empty and meaningless, their the only people I could actually laugh around and I can say the same goes for Zuni and them too. **“Where do we start”** I was back to myself **“the best option would be to ask grimm seeing as he is a god, but...” “we’re not sure if he’ll do it or if his powers can search for someone he’s never met before” “exactly.”**

 ****Just me and Zuni where about to continue our conversation I head something unfurl behind me, it’s sounded like curtains being unwrapped I looked to see what it was and saw a domineering figure standing before me “Good morning children” grimm waved and looked at me “So the other one finally wakes up” I was almost the same size as him but he knelt down to see my face anyways “and what’s your name?” **“Kai”** Grimm “a splendid name, I can feel the fire behind its words!” I mean he wasn’t wrong but did he have to say it aloud? “I think it’s time we start our daily routine and regimen” he walked up towards Zuni and picked him up, then back to me “please excuse my manners” he wrapped his arm around me held me cause I was to big to pick up. His cloak extended and wrapped around all of us tightening around us, then it loosened and unwrapped showing a completely different location from where we were. 

Grimm placed me and kai down on the ground, I looked around and noticed that this place had training dummy’s and nails. “Your training starts today young ones” Training........fuck, I sighed and looked at Kai. He was mesmerized at the thought of training, inspired even, the workout monster was a name me and our cousins called him seeing as how his whole workout lasted about half the day and he never took rest. **“Kai I know what your thinking, and don’t even try it”** I grabbed his arm but he didn’t even pay attention to me, he was already in “that” state I let go and he started stretching and picked up a nail after he was done. He pointed it at the dummy and started with slow swings, then medium momentum swings, then full speed swings, he was striking the dummy constantly and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. I looked towards Grimm who was extremely surprised and confused at the same time, he looked towards me while pointing at my brother, I sighed **“He has little self restraint”** Grimm put his hand on his chin and spoke “his skill and dedication is remarkable to say the least.” A smile formed across his face as he muttered under his breath “I’ll have fun breaking him” **“what was that?”** “Nothing child, I was just thinking it was time you started as well” I nodded and grabbed a nail.


	5. Out of the abyss

I felt myself fading, I was slowly losing myself bit by bit, the dark void surround me engulfed me and was chipping away at me. I felt empty, lonely, I lost my self so much that I could barely feel anything at all. A light shined in the deep black void of my mind, just looking at the light put me at ease, I felt joy, pure joy looking at the blinding light. It wrapped itself around me and covered me protecting me from the dark void that was eating away at me; I wasn’t fading away anymore, in fact, it felt like I was being reassembled and put back together. The light was so comforting in its embrace around me, it didn’t seem to want to let me go “Poor child” it spoke and embraced me more “such a poor poor child” her voice was gentle and soothing. “Now’s not the time to be sleeping child” the light purged the darkness and sent me flying along with it, I reached out my hand to grapes for the light, but it disappeared before I could even lift a finger.

I opened my eyes and only saw white, it was white everywhere, the walls reflected light that almost blinded me at first sight. I rubbed my eyes and tried to get used to brightness but it felt like I was going to go blind before I even got used to it so I just forced my eyes open and began to look around. After a while I realized this wasn’t where I originally was. Where I was it was filled with darkness and didn’t reflect not one bit of light not even a speck, but this place was the exact opposite, it even had a bed some toys and a wardrobe. I got out of the bed and landed on my feet when I tried to walk I fell over but luckily I managed to catch myself along the wall, I stepped over all the scattered toys and worked my way to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside were pale white cloaks and nothing else, I grabbed one of the cloaks and wrapped it around my body, it fit perfectly and gave me an almost kingly aura. I looked some more and miraculously found a door, it blended in perfectly with the pale white and silver of the room so I didn’t even notice it before hand and quickly went to open it. Outside the door was a pathway leading forward and back, I went forward and ran, I didn’t like being in unusual places or meeting new people so my best option would be to find the way out myself. 

While running down the hallway I heard footsteps and quickly looked for a place to hide, I hid along a white pillar facing backwards and closed my eyes hoping to blend in if I was caught. The step step step of their walking got closer and closer to the point where I could even hear them talking “Dryya please calm yourself” I heard Footsteps stomp through the hallway “Isma I just need to teach that— talk with the kid for a second” “No dryya! You obviously intend to hurt him!” “He disobeyed and ventured into the forbidden graveyard, he obviously needs to be taught a lesson!” “Dryya please! He is but a child!” “Child or not rules are rules, isma now move” their footsteps stopped “No Dryya, I won’t” I heard a sigh “Isma you are to kind, I think it’s starting to rub off on me” “So you won’t!” One person spoke excitedly “Yes Isma, I won’t” “well” the air went stale and silent, becoming an unmoving wind “that is if he stops hiding himself behind that pillar” “huh?”. I moved from behind the pillar and looked up at the two figures, one had three horns coming out of their head and wore white armor while the other had three eyes and a swoop at the back of their head. I tilted my head at the sight of them and looked on intrigued “Awww! He’s so cute! Look at him Dryya!” The one with three eyes said while pointing at me eccentricity, the other figure had her hands at her waist ready to attack. I responded in kind by extending my hand and widening my footing “Dryya!!!! You said you wouldn’t!!” The three eyed figure spoke “yes, I did, but he isn’t the one I was talking about, I don’t even know who this kid is” “what do you mean Dryya? Isn’t that—” the three horned figure interrupted “Isma, this kid isn’t the kid I was after, after all my time in the palace I have never seen him before” the three eyed figure halted its approach near me “then who is he Dryya?” “I don’t know Isma!” The three horned figure tightened her grip around something “I’ll just need to interrogate him for a little bit” “Dryya he’s just a kid, you can’t hurt him too bad!” The three horned figure sighed “fine, I’ll TRY to restrain my self, beyond that, is not my problem” the three horned figure came rushing at me weapon in hand. It made a cutting motion with its weapon at me and I dodged by jumping, while in the air the three horned figure dropped their weapon and hit me with their bare fist, it landed a hit one me directly on my stomach and sent me flying against the wall. Luckily I managed to block with my hands to avoid getting hurt seriously but now I could barely move my arms; I stumbled out of the crater in the wall I created and tried my best to get ready to fight again. “Oh and I thought I was feisty!” The three horned figure picked up its weapon and came rushing at me again “I like your fire kid!” The sliced at me with their weapon, and I jumped once more “Not so quick on the uptake aren’t you kid!” they dropped their weapon again and came at me with same move they used last time, but this time I dodged their fist, the figure looked on perplexed as I dealt my counter blow with a kick and quickly backed off. The figure put their hand on a scratch mark I made when I kicked them, they clenched their fist and looked at me “Hey kid......Getting a little too cocky aren’t we!” I felt an immense blood lust rise from her as she walked forwards me. She took a step, then disappeared “Nothing personal kid....well maybe a bit personal” i looked behind me and saw the three horned figure. She lifted her hand I saw it move for a second but then she put it back down, I went to attack the figure but all I saw was black as I felt the wind being knocked out of me. I was hit with such force at the back of the neck that my head hit the ground within a split second and came bouncing back up from the impact. I felt something crack as I hit the floor for a second time, it almost caused me to lose consciousness, but I didn’t allow it. “Isma we’ll take the kid to the spa and we’ll talk to him there” I lifted my arm back up and then the lifted the other one, I put both arms against the ground and pushed my self back up causing the sound of rubble falling through the entire hallway as I got myself back up. I stumbled back onto my feet barely holding myself up and got ready to fight again, the three horned figure looked back at me and the three eyed one looked at me worried. I was huffing, puffing, and even gasping for air at this point, but I didn’t care, I was seriously injured, but I didn’t care, I wanted to fight more, wanted to hit more, wanted to be hit more, I wanted to be challenged. Something burned deep inside me, Something that was left untouched for the longest, why I wanted to fight, well......why not? I gained a steady breathing pace and looked intently at the three horned figure. “You know kid I’m getting real tired of having to put you down, so why don’t you lay down on the ground yourself while I’m being this nice?” Her blood lust became an enormous maelstrom of murderous intent directed at me; She walked towards me cracking her knuckles in a balled fist. I still held strong not wavering in my ways “so that’s how it is huh?” The figure smiled “Damn shame” “Dryya wait!” The figure took another step “No can do Isma!” The three horned figure vanished before my eyes again as she walked. Relying on my sight won’t help me if she to fast for me to see, If I can’t see I her, can I hear her? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I expanded my consciousness across the hallway and tried to listen for anything I could find, a slight whoosh in the air caught my attention, though feint, it was present. Another whoosh sounded almost as feint as the last one, then another, then another, till one finally ended up behind me, it didn’t sound like a whoosh this time however, it was more like a sudden halt or stop in motion that created a small sounding screech. I rolled before she could fully stop her momentum and dodged her attack straight to my neck and punched her back. After attacking I tried to back off once more, but I couldn’t move, the figure turned her head and moved my fist away. She had caught my punch with her bare hands and looked straight back at me “Impressive kid” she clenched her unused hand and cocked it back “but you still have a long way to go” she threw me up in the air and hit me before I could even notice how high she threw me. I didn’t bounce off the floor this time, no, in fact she hit me so hard that my body created a massive crater in the floor of the hallway. The wind was knocked out of me and it felt like my lungs were punctured as I tried gasping for air. I tried moving my hand but I could barely even think straight let alone coordinate my body movements, I was trying my best to stay conscious but my vision was becoming blurry and doubled, I managed to move my hand but I lost my strength to keep it up and it fell back down beside me. My eyelids became as heavy as stone and I saw two figures approach me, one picked me up and started arguing with the other, I shut my eyes and slept, I think I’ve had enough for today.

”Dryya! Did you really have to use your blink step against a child!” “Isma your to naive to call that monster a child” “But he is one dryya! This is a small defenseless child!” “Isma i don’t know what you saw but this child is anything but defenseless! He’s a damn monster! Being able to stay conscious and dodge my blows! And it didn’t even stop there! He was able to counter attack on me! If he had a nail I would surely be more injured than I am now!” Isma stopped and looked at Dryya, the air emanating from her chilled the air “Dryya, he is still a child” her voice was as cold as ice “please treat him accordingly” and as painful as poison. Her voice was demanding and cold, this women was the very definition of “do not anger the gentle giant.” 

They carried the child to a door that was labeled “spa” they pushed opened the door and saw three other figures inside. “Oh Dryya, you weren’t to hard on the kid now were you? Isma please tell she didn’t kill the child” Isma waved her hand “don’t worry Ogrim she didn’t, but I can’t say the same about this one here” Isma lifted a bruised and beaten child off her shoulder, the three figures soaking in the water stood up and shouted “DRYYA!” the three people spoke in unison, they all rushed up to the beaten child and lifted him into the water. “Dryya you shouldn’t be so rough with the kids!” one of the three figures was soft spoken and feminine “Dryya this is simply unacceptable, they’re a little kid!” The other seemed strict and worried “Dryya I worry for you” the last of the three figures was also soft spoken but firm with his words. “Quiet all of you!” Dryya rubbed her eyes “Just let me explain” all of the five people gathered and took a dip in the water.

“To think you would have to resort to your blink step technique for a kid Dryya” the biggest of the three figures shook his head “hegemol if you fought the kid you would understand” Dryya said with her arms crossed “he has quite amazing battle sense and potential, it’s almost unnatural for any normal kid to have this” ogrim responded “his potential, haven’t we seen this in three other children?” “Ze’mer is right, but what if this kid is another one of his children, it would explain his enormous potential” “Hegemol not all of his children have had such battle prowess, it was only those three that showed such” “you speak the truth Dryya” “Isma what did you notice about the kid while Dryya was fighting him” Ze’mer asked “He was always able to dodge Dryyas attacks, and if not he would find a way to and counter after” “we know that Isma, but what else” Ze’mer asked “Well it would have to be the fact the he never stopped getting up, and when he did it after taking a hit from dryya using blink step, he emitted an aura of some kind.” Isma said making gestures with her hands “It rose off his body like steam or black miasma and gave him enough power to stand and dodge Dryyas next attack” “What should we do with him?” Hegemol said “well we’ve got two options, we either give him to the king, or we train him in secret” Isma said. They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement as their faces turned dark, then they all spoke in unison “To the king it is” Isma laughed and spoke “I thought so” Dryya spoke “So no interrogation?” “No dryya we’ll leave that to the king” Isma laughed, but Dryya sulked into the water

my body was drenched in hot water that had soothed and eased my wounds, it’s warm water was so comfortable that I just felt that I could die happy having laid in it. I opened my eyes and felt no fatigue when I tried to open them, I planned on moving out of the water but then I heard something “To the king it is” I fully opened my eyes and saw five figures sitting in the water on the opposite side of me, but their faces were obscured by the steam rising from the water. I don’t know what they meant by saying that, but I wasn’t planning on staying and finding out, I slowly crept backwards to the edge of the water trying not to make a splash. If I moved slowly out the water I could be noticed even before I could touch the floor so I should just try to run for it, after my back touched the edge of the water I heard something “Was the child always over there?” “Pay it no mind I knocked him out for good this time” “Well if you say so Dryya” I let out a slight breath of relief and quickly jumped out the water causing the sound of splashing water to echo through out the place. “What was that!” The steam rising from the hot water obscured their view so they wont notice Where I am for a while. 

I rushed to find the exit, running my hands along the wall just to make sure the door wasn’t blending into the white color of the room again. “The child is gone!” I heard the splashing of water in the distance “Oh yeah definitely knocked him out this time Dryya” I heard another sound of water splashing “Shut it ogrim!” “Dryya! Please calm down. And ogrim stop provoking Dryya, finding the child comes before your arguments” So These people were looking for me, I didn’t need to know what for but that just justifies my reason to leave even more. I searched more hurriedly looking for the exit, but then an idea hit me.

“Where is that kid!” Dryya was running all around the spa “perhaps he has already left the spas” Hegemol told Dryya while walking up to her, towel wrapped around his waist. They all left the spas after getting dressed.

I emerged from the steam and walked towards the exit, I pushed open the door and was met with 5 domineering figures waiting outside. I quickly tried to close the door but I was stopped halfway, one of the figures had stopped the door from moving with a single hand. “You had a nice run kid” the three horned figure walked up to me “but it needs here” they pulled their hand all the way back and swung it at me. The figure was a good distance away from me so I’d dint expect the punch to hit me, but I was sent flying back by the air pressure the punch had. I landed in a pool of water and swallowed gallons of it trying to take in air, I sloppily swam back to the surface and coughed up most of the water I swallowed. I looked up and saw the same 5 figures standing before me, “why can’t you be obedient like normal kids” the three horned figure walked up to me and pulled me out of the water. “Look kid your not going to be able to go any where, and don’t even think about fighting us, you lost to me once already, and these four are just about as strong as I am” they pointed their hand behind them gesturing towards the other four figures. I couldn’t escape, I couldn’t fight my way out, I couldn’t do anything, I was only able to sit and wait for my fate.


End file.
